Una vez mas
by chica sin nombre
Summary: one-short


Salí de mi casa sin ánimos, estaba realmente deprimido y el clima no ayudaba mucho. Abrí el paraguas que tenía en mi mano para que la lluvia no me mojara y camine con unos pasos muy lentos, mire mi garaje y los instrumentos que solía usar con mis amigos y mi mejor amiga.

Camine hasta llegara el parque y me senté en una banca, estaba debajo de un árbol lo que impidió que se mojara, sonreí pero con nostalgia lo que me hizo sentir aun peor, recordé el día que conocí a Laney Penn solo con 6 años de edad.

Flash back

Yo y los gemelos nos sentamos en una banca del parque, al lado de un pequeño árbol creciendo, estábamos cansados de jugar con el balón que me dio mi papá para jugar, siempre jugábamos con ese balón y después nos sentábamos a imaginar que éramos músicos famosos

-Kon ¿trajiste tus baquetas?-pregunte inocente

-Pero claro que sí, ¿trajiste tu teclado Kin?-pregunto el más grande de los gemelos, Kin corrió con su mamá y ella saco de su auto el teclado de juguete de mi amigo-Solo nos falta la voz-comenzaron a tocar, Kon golpeaba la banca con sus baquetas y Kin tocaba su teclado.

les diré algo que  
sé muy bien  
debí decirles  
que perdí  
un pedazo de ti

ya no esta se fue por siempre  
creo que ya no importa  
pues sin ti  
yo no puedo vivir  
con mis amigos  
podre seguir y así  
y soñar con tu amor

**Una niña comenzó a tocar un bajo, y a cantar con migo, lo hacía muy bien así que seguimos tocando, me miro y sonrió**  
que soy para ti  
soy una broma o tu hermano  
que soy para ti  
me minimizas por ser joven  
que no crees que entiendo bien  
quería tocar junto a ti  
anoche fue muy especial  
aunque ustedes no dejaran de pelearse

ustedes son mis amigos sin igual  
lo son no hay nadie más así  
así es estoy hablando de ustedes do  
yo le canto mi canción  
y lo hare de corazón

**ahora ella estaba cantando sola, tenía la voz de un ángel, y tocaba a la perfección su bajo**  
que soy para ti  
soy una broma o tu hermano  
que soy para ti  
me minimizas por ser joven  
que crees que no entiendo bien  
quería tocar junto a ti

olvidare lo que perdí  
recordare lo que compartí por ahí

ustedes son mis amigos sin igual  
lo son y no hay nadie más así  
así es estoy hablando de ustedes dos

yo les canto mi canción  
y lo hare de corazón  
lo hare de tal manera que  
están real que así  
pudiera abrir la puerta

-Wow, cantas genial-dijimos los 3, y era cierto

-soy Corey-dije- ellos son Kin y Kon

-Soy Aillyn, pero pueden llamarme Laney -dijo aquella chica pelirroja dejando su bajo en el piso

Fin flash back

Fue lindo conocerla, y cantar esa canción tan rara. Me levante de la banca y camine a la florería, compre un ramo de rosas rojas, seguí mi camino hasta llegar a el cementerio.

Puse el ramo de rosas en una lápida y después me senté frente a ella, la lluvia se puso más fuerte, pero no me importo y cerré el paraguas. Llore muy fuerte, me sentía terrible, cubrí mi cara y llore con aun más fuerza.

-¿Por qué se fue?-sentí una mano en mi hombro, quite las manos de mi cara y mire hacia tras, era Laney, mi Laney, me levante y la abrase.

-Lanes… ¿Cómo?-Pregunte, se veía transparente, como un fantasma, y eso era

-Digamos que debía hacer algo antes de irme-me tomo de las manos y me miro directo a los ojos-Antes de que ese auto me atropellara iba a ir a tu casa para hacerlo

-¿Qué…?-me interrumpió posando sus labios en los míos, lo había esperado desde hace un año

-Te amo Corey, pero no te lo podre decir de nuevo, al menos no de frente-me abrazo y yo le correspondí, era muy lindo tenerla otra vez en mis brazos

-Y yo te amo a ti-me dejo de abrazar y se alejó, poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

Mire la tumba y saque una foto donde estábamos los 4 juntos, la deje sobre el ramo de rosas y me senté de nuevo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve hay exactamente pero cada segundo me sentía mejor.

La lluvia dejo de tocar mi cuerpo, mire arriba y vi a trina sosteniendo un paraguas que me cubría, se sentó junto a mí y miro la foto

-La querías ¿verdad torpe?-pregunto trina

-Más que a mi música, era mi todo

-Lo se Corey, vamos - se levantó del suelo y me dio la mano para que yo hiciera lo mismo - Kin y Kon están en casa, toca un poco con ellos, te sentirás mejor-Los dos caminamos a casa, me alegra haber visto a lanes una vez más, solo una vez mas

**-Chica sin nombre**


End file.
